


Polaroid

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, PWP, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dick finds the victim of a child porn ring.It doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157
Collections: Anonymous





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art: https://twitter.com/grumpysmol/status/1150434059039830016?s=20

Dick recognises the boy from one of the photographs.

In the picture, he’d been in the process of removing a white shirt, giving the camera a sultry look to that most grown men couldn’t pull off. Stickers – childish things, hearts and stars and rainbows – had glittered on his smooth brown skin. Around his hips had been Calvin Klein underwear – probably a knockoff. The overall effect had been confusing, intriguing – 

_Intoxicating_.

No. 

“ – needs to stay with you, Officer Grayson,” the sergeant is saying. 

“Sorry, what?”

“The orphanages say they’re full.”

 _How is that possible?_ Dick almost says, and then remembers the exact same thing had happened to him. Except he’d been dragged to juvenile hall, not handed off to a police officer.

So that’s how he finds himself lying awake at night wondering how the hell he’s supposed to deal with a kid who’d been carted around a child porn ring for five entire years. He’s thirteen now.

And yet, the boy doesn’t seem scared. He’s haughty, confident even. Possibly _over_ confident.

The door creaks open and the boy – Damian al Ghul, according to the papers – stands there in his loose nightclothes, an oversized t-shirt and shorts. 

Dick sits up. “What’s the matter?” he says. “Can’t sleep?”

Damian walks over to the bed and starts to clamber on. But instead of burrowing beneath the covers, he swings a leg over Dick’s hips, prompting a yelp from Dick. “Damian! What – ?”

“I saw the way you looked at me,” says Damian, grinding down. Dick groans despite himself. “I’ve seen that look. You want to fuck me. So do it.”

Dick holds Damian’s hips still. “ _No_. You’ve been brainwashed by those men. This isn’t normal, get off me.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Jesus, kid.”

Damian starts to wiggle back, and Dick begins to feel relieved. But then Damian, with startling speed, grabs Dick’s pants, pulls them down, and takes his half-hard cock into his small hand. Dick – Dick should push him off. He should yell at him. He should tell him he never wants anything like this happening again, Damian can discuss it with the therapist they assigned him.

But instead, he just gasps as Damian dips his head and sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. And oh, he’s good at it, using just the right amount of pressure, just the slightest scrape of teeth, his tongue working around him. After a while he pulls off – he didn’t even take half of Dick into his mouth, and his smirk indicates he knows he’s being a little tease – and removes his shorts.

“ _Fuck_ me,” he says, hoarse, his hairline gleaming with sweat.

Dick looks at him, and then says, “No.”

Before Damian can open his mouth, Dick grabs him and pushes him onto his back, putting Damian’s ankles over his shoulders. It’s worth it just to see Damian’s look of surprise. It’s even more worth it to dip down and kiss his puckered entrance and hear his sweet, sharp gasp. 

Damian is beautiful, and Dick is already tired of not thinking about it. He eats him out with an enthusiasm he didn’t know he had, with deep licks and little bites to his soft thighs. Then he holds those hips up, spreads his cheeks, and _plunges_ his tongue inside. “ _Oh_ ,” Damian gasps, and Dick can picture his wide emerald eyes, the flush on his face. He spears his tongue in and out, slowly, wriggling it inside, tasting him. The wet, slurping sounds are loud and absolutely _obscene_ , and Dick loves them. 

“Ah – _ah_ ,” Damian whimpers, his back arching, “I’m going to – ”

Dick pulls back with a loud, wet smack. Damian _whines_. 

“Now,” Dick purrs, giving Damian’s cock a cursory stroke, “I’ll fuck you.”

He pulls Damian back onto his lap, positions himself. He looks at Damian, who is panting, flushed, and then _drops_ him, allowing him to slide down his cock. Damian’s eyes pop wide and he lets out a _wail_ , throwing his head back. Dick looks in awe at the bulge in his tummy. He pushes against it, earning another wail. “Oh God,” cries Damian, shaking his head. “ _Aaah_!” 

Dick starts to palm his own cock through Damian’s belly, relishing in Damian’s screams and pleads. “You’re so good, baby,” he whispers, pressing down hard on the bulge and watching Damian’s eyes roll back, “so good. Were you popular there? Did they take you two at a time?” He twists a dusky, leathery nipple. “Three?”

Damian is making broken, incoherent sounds, tears clinging to his lashes. 

“You’re so perfect, baby boy,” Dick says. “I think you’ve earned a nice cock.” He begins to thrust his hips, spearing into that hot, tight hole. It’s like a dream, those soft walls rippling around him, Damian’s back arched. 

Damian reaches for his cock but Dick slaps his hand away. “On my cock or not at all,” he says, picking up the pace and watching Damian bounce. Their skin slaps together wetly. Eventually Dick pushes Damian onto his back again and _pounds_ into him, so hard that Damian stops making any noise at all, his head lolling to the side. 

“Yeah, you need a good drilling, baby boy,” Dick whispers. “You should suck me off every day after I come home from work. And at night, I’ll fuck you good and hard, like you deserve, till you pass out or we both fall asleep, and you’ll wake up with my cock still inside you. Every morning you can get a fresh load of come in you. Does that sound good?”

Damian whimpers.

“Good,” Dick says, and thrusts one last time and stays still, spurting ropes of hot seed into Damian’s sweet, perky ass. 

When he pulls out, Damian remains lying down, breathing heavily. 

Dick kisses his forehead, then his nose, then his mouth, plundering it. He pulls back with a soft smack of their lips and says, “Was that good?”

Damian finally raises himself on his elbows with a grunt. He looks at Dick and gives an exhausted grin. “Oh, it was so much better than good.” 


End file.
